Certain communication devices transmit and receive signals over a communication medium, such as a wireline, wireless, or optical communication medium. These communication devices typically include digital filters for performing various filtering operations, such as Finite Impulse Response (FIR) filtering, Infinite Impulse Response (IIR) filtering, decimation, interpolation, and echo cancellation. The types and configurations of digital filters (e.g., the number of taps or bi-quads) for a particular implementation are typically selected based on the type of communication system and the expected characteristics of the communication medium. Often, the types and configurations of digital filters selected for a particular implementation are tradeoffs to obtain acceptable performance over a range of possible conditions.